The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for data decoding.
Various storage systems include data processing circuitry implemented with a data decoding circuit. In some cases, a belief propagation based decoder circuit is used. In such cases where high rate low density parity check codes are used, an error floor is more severe because short cycles are unavoidable. Such short cycles make the messages in the belief propagation decoder correlate quickly and degrade the performance. In contrast, a maximum likelihood decoder may be used as it does not exhibit the same limitations. However, such maximum likelihood decoders are typically too complex for practical implementation.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.